


And Miles to Go Before I Sleep NANO 2019

by dulceata2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulceata2/pseuds/dulceata2
Summary: Suddenly fate was dropped at his feet





	And Miles to Go Before I Sleep NANO 2019

A long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

 

... cue theme music...

 

Two blades of light appear out of the darkness in the sensory awareness practice room. One an icy blue, and the other a slightly duller green. They clashed together, sending sparks in the dance of blades that swung in arcs and jabs, leaping and kicking each other in an impressive display of aerobatics as well.   
The faces that were shown in the light of the blades were grinning playfully as the nipped at each other verbally, taunting each other jokingly.  
"Careful you don't break a hip, old man" the taller one commented, blue eyes sparkling.   
The russet-haired, shorter man with the beginning of a beard replied, "Respect your elders you must, young Skywalker" he referenced the grand master.  
"Have you met me, mater?" the green blade wielder, now identified as Anakin Skywalker, snarked as he tried to kick the shorter's feet out from under him.  
He jumped over them, and moving backward with his blade in front of him defensively, he gave a sweeping bow, mockingly, " my deepest apologies Anakin" he snarked and paused as he blocked Anakin's counterattack, "for overestimating you." Their mutual friendship making the force surrounding them seem to glow. 

Then they both jumped apart lightsabers raised as the force seemed to pause as if considering, and then pulsed ominously. Both of their eyes met in consternation as the feeling in the air became almost expectant, as if something was coming. This was not the usual way of the jedi, they had always been told the future was clouded and to focus on the now. But the force....

Even though they had been taught to be ready for anything and to trust their instincts, when a girl dropped from the air suddenly and landed at the shorter's feet, even they were surprised.  
Her lashes fluttered to reveal deep seas of blue, "Obi-Wan Kenobi" she murmured distractedly, not fully recovered from her sudden impact with the ground, or was it the Force? "Help me. You're my only hope."She collapsed and lay still, unconscious, or asleep for the moment.

The room was silent as the two deactivated their lightsabers. Then Anakin smirked, "Obi-Wan I'm impressed. You managed to have a lady throw herself at your feet. Now that's talent."

Obi-Wan ignored him only humming distractedly as he stroked his mustache. or the stubble that would grow to be a glorious stache. Crouching down he gazed at the mysterious female.

She was humanoid, dark brown hair held up in a loose leather band and the rest of it cascaded down her body. She was in the brown tunic of his brethren, and to match the color scheme she had brown leggings with cloth boots that ended at her knee. He couldn't see the rest of her face except her glorious eyes as she was wearing a hood that shrouded her face. What surprised him was that attached to her belt was the hilt of a lightsaber.


End file.
